


Us Against the World

by thesciencechannel



Series: Ace!Matt Adventures [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Matt Murdock, Asexual Relationship, Bisexual Foggy Nelson, College, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesciencechannel/pseuds/thesciencechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt struggles with his sexual identity. Foggy helps him figure it out.</p><p>Or the one where Foggy is an octopus and Matt is a pensive little puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtony/gifts).



> Rated 'Mature' because it mentions sex and sexual relations a few times, but nothing overtly sexual is written.
> 
> This story came into being because my girlfriend (Marie, I'm looking at you) got me addicted to ace!Matt.  
> Regardless of how this fic does, I will continue to write little drabbles here and there about Matt and his asexual adventures.
> 
> So, I implore you to sit back and realize that your was never complete without a blind, asexual avocado running around in the streets, trying to save the world.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Foggy whistled low and Matt flinched slightly at the sharp noise, raising an eyebrow as he looked toward his roommate.

“Hottie on your six, Murdock,” Foggy said with a laugh, downing the last of his beer as the blonde woman sauntered toward them. “If you don’t take this one home… You’d seriously be missing _out_.”

Matt sighed a little and prepared himself for the hand the woman was going to set on his back.

“You’re Matthew Murdock,” she stated in a shrill voice, as if he didn’t know, her smile exposing perfect teeth. “Pre-Law, right?”

Matt nodded slowly, still looking toward Foggy as he tried to place where he heard her voice before; her deliberate punctuation of every word, pressing each syllable out with her tongue, was unique, enough to part through the light, alcohol-induced haze in his head. His mouth opened a little, the corners tugging into a welcoming smile, when he realized the woman was in his Jurisprudence of War class.

“Yes, I am,” he turned his head toward her, his eyes wandering off toward a rowdy corner of the room behind her. “You’re Melanie Fletcher?”

Melanie let out an excited noise and nodded, prompting Foggy to lean forward and say, “she’s happy you remember her.”

Matt let out a soft chuckle, resting his hand on Foggy’s knee as a ‘thank you’. The woman’s cheeks flared with heat at the comment, and Matt held out his hand, asking for her to come closer. “May I buy you a drink, Melanie?”

Melanie nodded again, but caught herself before Foggy could speak up, “Yeah… I mean, sure, thank you.” She smiled, taking the seat beside Matt and ordering a fruity cocktail that smelled of sweet coconut.

They talked for a while, and Matt started to lean closer and closer to the girl, a habit Foggy came to know as Matt’s signal for interest and, also, his signal to leave. He slid a $20 across the bar and nodded at the bartender to keep the tip, before he slipped off of the bar stool, hoping that Matt wouldn’t notice.

Just as he reached the door, he looked back at his roommate and the girl, watching as Matt’s hands apprehensively reached up to touch her face. He found himself wondering what it would be like to have someone’s hands wandering over his cheeks, and his lips, and his everything. He found himself wondering what it would be like to have _Matt’s_  hands wandering over his face like that.

He cleared his throat into the crook of his elbow, shaking that thought from his mind, and set off back to campus, hoping that sleep would stop him from thinking those sorts of things about his best friend.

“So... what do you think?” Melanie asked a little nervously, her entire body now flaring with heat.

Matt hummed softly and took his hands away from her face, piecing his words together before he answered her. “I think that you are beautiful,” he stated simply, though it was a line he used on most girls, “Your hair is very soft… Soft is nice.”

“What else?” She prompted, reaching out to take his hand in her own.

“Your skin is very smooth,” and smells of expensive creams you do not need, “your nose is small and button-y. Your eyes, though... They are my favorite.” He smiled fondly, tracing idle patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb, “Your laugh lines… I like them…”

Her hand tightened around his a little bit as heat started to pool even lower in her body. He fidgeted against the hard barstool as she leaned into him, her lips next to his ear, “How ‘bout I take you to my dorm and you can feel the rest of me?”

Matt felt his own cheeks bloom with heat as her second hand trailed down his chest. She giggled as her fingers trailed over hard muscle and she pressed a soft kiss to his neck, “C’mon, I don’t bite.”

\----

“Well, finally you’re back, Murdock,” Foggy said, spinning around in his chair to face the man returning from his night, or early morning, out on the town, “I was beginning to worry about you.”

Matt huffed a little, not in the mood to put up with Foggy’s teasing and flopped down on his bed, letting his cane fall to the cheaply carpeted floor.

Foggy paused his jarring techno music and cocked his head at Matt, watching for a while, waiting for him to say something.

Not used to the silence, Foggy spoke up, “So… I’m taking that it wasn’t good sex?”

Matt groaned into his pillow before he rolled over, staring at the ceiling, “Foggy... It’s not…” He exhaled heavily, wringing his fingers together, “It didn’t even get to that…”

“Really? But she was all over you?” Foggy asked, rolling closer to Matt’s bed, “I really don’t see why she wouldn’t sleep with you.” He furrowed his brow a little as he went over each scenario in his head that would end with a woman, who was attracted to Matt, not going through with the whole sex thing.

“Did you have a whiskey dick?”

Matt threw his pillow at Foggy, missing by just a few inches. He harrumphed quietly when the smooth ‘plumfh’ sound echoed in the room.

“No, Foggy. My dick was working fine,” he mumbled, massaging his temples with the meat of his hands. “Listen. We just didn’t have sex, okay,” Matt muttered, “I’m hungover. I’m tired. And I don’t want to be interviewed. Just… Let it go, please.”

Foggy nodded slowly, murmuring an apology as he paddled his rolling chair back to his computer.

“And, _please_ , for Christ's Sake, don’t play that electronic music,” Matt begged as he heard the mouse move toward the ‘play’ button, “I. Need. Sleep.”

\----

“I don’t get it,” Matt said, one hand leaving the page of braille to mess with his hair.

“The assignment?” Foggy asked with a short laugh, “Murdock, you’re supposed to write an opening statement for our mock trial. If you don’t get that, I’m not really quite sure you’re cut out for this lawyer stuff.”

“No, Foggy, I get _that_ ,” Matt turned around in his chair to face his friend, “I don’t get people.”

Foggy cocked his head and closed his book, knowing that this conversation would not be a quick one, “What do you mean?”

“Melanie,” Matt started, “I like her. A lot. But… She likes me in a way that I don’t like her?”

Foggy narrowed his eyes and made an apprehensive noise, forcing a sort of strangled groan out of Matt.

“I… We had sex yesterday,” Matt said slowly, raising his hand to stop Foggy from interjecting, “we had sex and she… really enjoyed herself. But… I didn’t.”

“Well, sometimes you don’t quite mesh with a person, you know. Like, not everyone you find is going to be so compatible with you in every way.”

“I get that, Foggy. But I… It’s like this with everyone,” Matt shook his head and dropped it between his shoulders, his glasses falling down his nose. “I’ve never had a problem… You know, getting hard… But I’ve never wanted to… I’ve never actually… Been, huh, aroused. At least, not in the way that my partners do, and--”

“Aroused,” Foggy echoed, amusement thick in his voice.

“What?”

“You said aroused instead of horny,” Foggy chuckled, “You’re so adorable, Murdock.”

Matt’s cane rapped Foggy on his leg, earning a sharp “Ow!”

“I’m serious, Foggy,” Matt moaned, his desperation and frustration clear in his tone.

“Alright. Okay,” Foggy said, rubbing his ankle absent mindedly, “Okay. So like… You have sex.. But you don’t want sex?”

“It’s not that I don’t _want_  it. I just….” Matt furrowed his brows and sighed, “I want it because I want to make the person I’m with happy and… It’s not like it doesn’t feel good… But… I don’t want… I’m not… I don’t get into it. I have no desire or drive to do anything.”

Foggy seemed to think his next question for a bit before blurting out, “How much sex have you had?”

“I’ve slept with three different people, I’ve only had sex maybe six or seven times.”

He licked his lips and knocked his head against the handle of his cane. His ears perked up as Foggy’s rough fingers scratched at the sad excuse of stubble on his chin, creating a scraping, sandpaper sort of sound.

“Interesting…” he cooed, closing his eyes to make sense of the things Matt was telling him.

“No. Foggy,” Matt interjected, “You’re not getting it.” His voice pained, “It’s honestly awful. They… It’s just… I’m really glad that I can’t see their faces after.”

Matt heard Foggy’s lips part, a small ‘oh’ slipping out of his mouth as he imagined the scenario. “Well that might be a little bit awkward."

His comment earned him a lighter tap with the cane and a sort of chuckled, ‘you don’t say’.

“Hey, now. I’m trying to help. You can’t hit the help,” Foggy said, swatting the cane away from his leg, “So… You’re just not into sex, basically?”

“Over simplified… yeah, basically,” Matt responded, ready to turn back to his books and finish his assignment.

“I think there’s actually a name for people like that,” Foggy said, spinning in his chair to face his computer.

“What do you mean there’s a name?”

“Murdock. Don’t tell me you think you’re the only person in this big, wide world that doesn’t like sex,” Foggy chastised with a laugh, reaching out to tug on Matt’s cane, “Come closer and I’ll look it up for you.”

After a few minutes of relative silence, minus the intent typing, small mhm-mmhm-ing, and gentle breathing, Foggy clapped his hands together. “It seems, my dearest Matthew Murdock, that, given what you’ve described to me, you are asexual.”

“But doesn’t that… Mean like I don’t want anyone to touch me at all?”

“Yes… and no…” Foggy said, scrolling down the information page with a sort of crooked smile on his lips, “So, it says here that there are many different, huh, types of asexuals… and that those ‘types’ are on a spectrum. A completely fluid spectrum that changes as you change.”

Matt tilted his head, listening carefully to each of Foggy’s words, his cane tucked neatly in between his legs, using the handle as a stand for his chin.

“And from what I can see,” Foggy started with a small smile on his lips, “you are the very definition of ‘asexual’.” Matt could hear the rustle of Foggy’s clothes and the sound of the chair moving, anticipating the hand he knew would land on his shoulder. “I should get you a shirt with the definition plastered on it. Dictionary print.” Foggy paused for a moment before he made a satisfied noise, “This will happen. I am getting you this shirt.”

Matt laughed a little, not saying no to the shirt, because, knowing Foggy, that would ensure that he would get more than one. He fell silent and twisted his chair back toward his book, listening to Foggy breathe. He wasn’t paying attention to the raised letters in his book and found himself re-reading multiple lines.

It was weird for Matt to have a name for himself and for the people like him. It didn’t really make the awkwardness of not being conventionally ‘normal’ go away. But it was at least comforting to know that he wasn’t completely alone. There were others like him.

Foggy’s mind wandered as well, putting his assignment as far away from his mind as he could, his thumbs twiddling as he watched Matt think.

“So… Do you know how hot I am, Murdock?”

“Foggy, I don’t think anyone is ‘hot’.”

“Shut up. I’m a sex god,” Foggy countered, puffing up his chest just a little, a smart grin playing across his lips.

“If I could roll my eyes, Nelson…” Matt said with an amused sigh, tsking softly.

“No, but really, Murdock, how do you see me in your head?”

Matt’s smile faltered at the question and he considered the question, “Uh, well… You once said you were blond… So, blond, I guess.”

“Did I?”

“Yeah… In passing, when we first met,” Matt said with a fond smile, “Other than that… You’re just kinda… Foggy Nelson.”

“Oh?”

“I mean… I don’t really know what people look like… I just kinda know who they are,” Matt shrugged, leaning a little bit closer to Foggy. “I… I could touch your face… To get an idea?” Matt looked away sort of awkwardly, his hands wrapped around his cane.

“Cool,” Foggy said, scooting his chair closer to Matt, “Let’s do it.”

A few tense moments passed and Matt could feel how close Foggy was to his person.

“Murdock,” Foggy prompted, his voice normal, his heart rate steady, his body temperature regular, “I’m waiting.”

Matt cleared his throat and raised his hands, reaching toward Foggy’s face, his cane rattling down his leg. His thumbs nudged against high cheekbones, tracing toward Foggy’s ears with nimble fingers.

He felt his friend exhale as his fingertips dipped into something… wiry.

“You have sideburns?” He said, rolling the short hair between his fingers, chuckling a little at how dramatically his version of Foggy was changing in his head.

“Don’t make me regret letting you feel me up, Murdock,” Foggy quipped back, his cheeks pushing into the meat of Matt’s hand as his mouth parted into a wide smile.

Matt shook his head slowly as his hands moved toward Foggy’s hairline. His fingers faltered a little when his ears caught onto his friend’s steadily increasing heart rate, but, without a viable reason to pull away, Matt traced along the edge of his hair, making sure to never delve into it.

“So, uh,” Foggy started and Matt retracted his hands a few inches, trailing over Foggy’s forehead, waiting for instruction, “Do… I need to… Should I close my eyes, or?”

“If you want me to touch your eyelids, yeah,” Matt said, running his thumbs along Foggy’s eyebrows, “It helps with the overall picture, but it’s not necessary.”

“Go for it,” Foggy said, closing his eyes, “We might as well go all the way since we’re already this far,” he teased casually.

Matt could feel Foggy’s cheeks light up warmth as he moved his gentle touches down to Foggy’s eyes. His fingers lingered over the wrinkles at the edges. _Smile lines_. Matt made a really soft noise, his mouth curling into a pleased grin as he counted the small indentations, one of his favorite features on anyone.

After a few moments of memorizing his eyes, Matt moved his fingers down to Foggy’s mouth, tracing over moistened lips and short hair. Short… Hair?

“Oh, God,” Matt exclaimed, his fingertips buried in some sort of fur, “You have a _goatee_?” He whispered something else he’d have to mention in his next confession, laughing as he tugged the hair in strange directions, “You are disgusting, Foggy Nelson.”

“Hey, now.” Foggy frowned, “ladies dig it.”

“No one likes goatees, Foggy.”

“Cynthia loved it.”

“You are disgusting, Foggy Nelson,” Matt repeated.

Matt fell silent again, concentrating on the slight angle of Foggy’s chin, tracing down his neck until he reached the lump of his friend’s Adam’s Apple. His hands gently pulled away and he bent over to pick up his cane, swallowing thickly as Foggy shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

_Oh, no._

There was a short cough and Matt steadied himself for the worst -- whatever that could be.

“So,” Foggy’s voice was steady; however, his heart rate was still accelerated, “You want pizza?”

\----

Most people know when others stare at them. Whether it is an instinctual sense telling them eyes are boring into the back of their head or the more scientific reasoning that the whites of the stare-er's eyes catch the stare-ee's attention, Matt didn't know. Of course, whites of eyes meant nothing to him -- it was all hooplah research he was just another outlier for.

But, what he did know was that Foggy was definitely staring at him; he was blatantly staring over his shoulder from his chair on the other side of the dorm room.

Matt shuddered softly at the thought, hunching his shoulders a little bit more over his book, until, eventually, Foggy looked away.

But the eyes always returned. They drifted from the Punjabi assignment to Matt's back, around the room, to Matt's legs, from the ticking clock, to Matt's softly tapping cane.

He turned the page of his Braille book slowly, noting how Foggy's attention turned to his careful hands, and Matt let out a shaky breath as his mind started to race.

'He knows that I'm not... He's the only one I've told and he can't honestly think that...' Matt said to himself, rubbing a hand through his thick hair and camping over his book as he tried to figure out what Foggy could want from his endless staring. 'He seemed like he was supportive of me not wanting relations with others...' He sort of smiled, imagining how Foggy would tease him for calling sex 'relations'.

He heard Foggy's mouth part open, and prepared himself for a sort of proposition when his phone buzzed on the table, chanting a pre-recorded 'Melanie... Melanie...'.

Matt quickly grabbed the phone and held it to his ear as Foggy turned around in his chair, resuming whatever work he had been doing. "Hey, Mel," Matt greeted warmly, glad to hear her soft voice.

"Yeah. I can help you with that..." He nodded slowly and closed his book. "Come get me on your way back to campus and we can walk to your dorm together." Matt pushed away from the desk and took his cane in his free hand, slowly making his way to his bed. "See you soon," he hung up the phone and tapped his way to his bed, picking up his jacket he threw down after class.

"Melanie."

"I gathered that," Foggy said, queuing up his electronic music. "You two have a nice time. And you best get back before your curfew, young man," he teased with a smile, still staring as Matt chuckled and walked out of their room.

\----

Over the next few weeks, Matt felt Foggy's eyes raking over his body more frequently and for longer periods of time. It unnerved Matt, to say the least, but no warmth ever spread throughout Foggy's body, and his heart rate rarely spiked.

Maybe Foggy had always stared and Matt never was bothered enough to notice.

\----

"Why so glum, Murdock?" Foggy asked, slinging his messenger bag onto the long table next to Matt, settling into the swivel chair that desperately needed a good coat, or twelve, of WD-40.

It took a while for Matt to respond, his fingers slowly moving across the pages of his reading assignment from the night prior. When he finally answered Foggy, his voice was heavy and his words were careful, "I... Broke it off with Melanie after class." Matt sighed a little, pushing the book further away before folding his hands at the edge of the table, "She didn't take it well... And caused a bit of a scene in the hallway."

The professor at the front of the class cleared his throat and announced the schedule for the day, quickly moving on to collect the worksheet he assigned a week ago.

Foggy combined Matt and his papers and passed them down the line, watching as his friend's brow furrowed with sorrow. "After class, I'm going to take you out on the town," he promised, gently resting his hand on the crook of Matt's elbow, "It'll just be you and me. Getting drunk. Like the good old days."

The professor looked up from his place at the podium, glaring at Foggy to tell him to quiet down. Foggy dropped his voice to a whisper, leaning closer to Matt, "I'm buying, and I won't take no for an answer."

\----

“Murr-dock,” Foggy started, his words slightly slurred, “I have a question for you.”

Matt laughed a little, struggling to hold Foggy’s weight up and walk straight himself, “Yeah, Foggy?”

“You’ve… You’ve on’y had girlfriends, the yeah?”

“Um, what?” Matt said, grunting as he steered them left to avoid a flagpole.

“Yeah, like, you know,” Foggy mumbled again, tipping into Matt’s side a bit more, “You on’y dig girls, yeah?”

Matt fell silent for a second before he shook his head slowly, “I wouldn’t say that, Foggy.” The dramatic gasp that came from his best friend almost made Matt want to drop him on the snowy sidewalk.

“Pray tell,” he prodded, attempting to rest his chin against Matt's shoulder, almost making both of them fall, “You’ve been holding out on me. I’ll have time to get offended you never told me later.”

‘Because that’s entirely fair, Nelson,’ Matt quipped in his head, ‘I’ve smelled a cologne that’s not yours on your clothes before.’

“What do you want me to say, Foggy?”

“You know what I want you to say.”

Matt grumbled to himself and trudged forward, reaching the old dorm building before Foggy started poking his stomach, “C’mon, Murdock. Just say it. Say that you’re into men too. Good ol’ man flesh.”

His cheeks flared with heat and his steps sort of faltered as he growled out a threat, “I'm going to drop you, Nelson.”

“No!” Foggy exclaimed, latching his hands onto Matt’s coat, “Don’t. I won’t be able to get up. I don’t want to die in the lobby of our dorm hall, Murdock. Don’t let me die in the dorm hall.”

Matt exhaled a short laugh and adjusted his hands to have a better grip of Foggy’s body, feeling him relax into the assurance that the won’t be dropped.

"But, yes,” Matt said in a little voice.

Foggy perked up, his body humming with a new sort of warmth as they stumbled into the elevator. “Yes?” he questioned quietly, resting against the back wall.

“Yes, Foggy. I like men,” Matt straightened the glasses on his nose and reached out to hold onto Foggy’s arm as the elevator moved to the third floor, “Why did you ask?”

“Why what? Oh, that. Yeah, no reason. I was just...” Foggy stumbled over his words, leaning into Matt’s soft touch, “I was just… Curious. Yeah. Curious is good. Let’s go with that.”

Matt recoiled a little bit as he felt Foggy’s body growing hotter and hotter, his heartbeat starting to race and thud beneath his skin. “Foggy...” he insisted, knowing better than to believe what Foggy was saying.

“I’m just curious, Murdock. Jeez,” Foggy said in a flippant tone, “I’m trying to be a lawyer. I’ve gotta ask the hard questions. Seek the truth! You know. For lawyer stuff.”

“Oh, right. Sure,” Matt commented, sarcasm dripping from his tone as he helped Foggy up and out of the elevator and to their room.

Foggy sort of stumbled into the threshold of their door, pulling Matt into the hard wall with a dull thud. “Blind leading the blind,” Foggy tried with a mischievous, mostly sorry grin.

“More like blind leading the bumbling drunk,” Matt amended, fumbling with his keys, “You have some faith in me, Foggy. Thinking I’d get us back to our dorm in one piece…”

“Well you did, didn’t you?” Foggy asked, and, for a split second, Matt wasn’t quite sure. The key jammed into the lock and Matt messed around with it until the door finally opened and they stumbled inside.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Matt said, directing Foggy toward his bed.

Foggy felt the mattress behind him and started to fall backwards, the arm wrapped around Matt’s waist pulling his friend down to the bed with him. There were a few seconds where Matt was able to balance on his cane to hold them both up, but the momentum of Foggy falling was too much, causing Matt and the cane to land heavily on top of Foggy.

“Oi-ooph,” Foggy grunted, groaning a little bit as the handle and Matt’s knuckles dug into his stomach.

Matt grumbled as well, trying to adjust his body to alleviate the pain below his rib cage from the cane. "Ghuh," Matt breathed, shifting over Foggy as the man's hands grappled for his shirt.

Foggy giggled a little, his hair plastered against his slightly sweaty forehead, "hi, Murdock."

Matt laughed, letting his head fall against Foggy's collarbone, the warm buzz in his body keeping the smile on his lips, “Hey, Foggy.” He stayed pressed against his friend for a few moments longer, before he lifted himself off of the bed and threw his cane toward his side of the room.

Arms wrapped around his back and pulled him down to the bed again, drawing a surprised grunt from Matt’s lungs as Foggy cuddled into him, his heart rate as steady as ever.

"Murdock," Foggy mumbled into Matt's skin, slowly dropping his head back to the pillow, his eyes raking over Matt's features, "I got somethin' of real import to tell you."

Matt hummed warmly and propped himself up on his elbows to listen to Foggy's words of wisdom, "What's up, Foggy?"

"You have a _very_  pretty mouth, Murdock," Foggy stated, his voice as serious as ever, "In fact, it might be the prettiest mouth I've ever seen."

Matt snorted a low laugh and smiled a little before he responded with, "Thank you, Foggy."

Foggy made a pleased noise and pulled himself off of the bed again, his arms a vice around Matt's chest. "You are most welcome, Murdock," he crooned, his legs finding their way around Matt's hips again.

"Foggy," Matt coughed, tapping on the man's side with his trapped hand.

"Mhm?"

"Faw-gee. Can't... Breathe," he laughed breathlessly, prodding into his friend with his index finger, asking to be released.

"Oh!" Foggy exclaimed, his embrace loosening and his legs falling down to the mattress. Matt could feel Foggy's cheeks heat up even more, and he laughed in between short coughs, "Whoops! Sorry."

It took Foggy only a minute to recuperate from the embarrassment, and then his brain ran off with him again. "So, your mouth," he started, his eyes glued on the pink lips floating just out of reach.

"What about it?"

"It's really pretty."

"Thank you, Foggy."

"It's real nice."

"I'm getting that, Foggy."

"Like really pretty."

"Hey, Foggy?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you dig 'good ol' man flesh', too?" Matt asked, trying to contain his mischievous smile.

"Oh, God," Foggy's entire body blushed, and he stammered incoherently, "Murdock. I'm going to... Defen... Defenestr... Defenestrat-- I'm going to throw you out the window." His hands found Matt's chest and he squirmed underneath his roommate, trying to wiggle out of the attention.

"Shit, Murdock. Why are you so heavy?" He struggled against Matt, failing to push him off at all.

"Foggy, answer the question."

His body flared with more heat and he adverted his eyes, taking a shaky breath to steel his nerves. "I just said your mouth is pretty, Murdock. Like seven times," he quipped, gradually lifting his chin to stare at Matt, "What the fuck do you think?"

"Yeah, I kinda, maybe assumed, but you didn't do anything about it," Matt reasoned with a gentle chuckle, leaning a bit closer to Foggy.

He heard his friend swallow and stammer out a few more incoherent words, his own smile still plastered on his lips.

"D-do you want me to... Do something about it?" Foggy asked, his slurred words quaking with nerves, his heart thumping in his throat.

"Yes, Foggy. I do," Matt whispered, concentrating on Foggy's shaky, anxious breathing.

Foggy made a soft noise, nodding his head as he picked himself off of the bed. Within moments, Foggy had his mouth smashed against Matt's face. Matt giggled as a slobbery, wet kiss landed on his chin, his lips pressing against the bridge of Foggy's nose.

Foggy groaned in frustration, his teeth grazing against the hard surface. "Don't. Move." He grunted, a hand snaking up to Matt's cheek to direct their lips together.

Matt made a rather lewd noise as rough, chewed lips pressed against his. It was so _Foggy_. And, oh, God, was it nice. He closed his eyes and focused on their lips drawing together, one of his hands drifting to cup Foggy's cheek. The man took it as some sort of encouragement and groaned, surging up to kiss Matt better.

Matt felt his glasses start to slip, and somewhere in his head he tried to warn Foggy, but the rough lips and the deep kisses distracted him from the falling frames. That was, of course, until they tumbled onto Foggy's face.

Foggy pulled away, grumbling about how Matt's glasses were a terrible liability as he folded the temples together, "Let me up, I need to make sure these don't take an eye out."

Matt chuckled, but lifted himself off of Foggy to allow the man to wiggle his way to the side table. He heard his glasses clink against the hard surface, placed with a meticulous caution that brought a smile to Matt's lips.

"Where were we?" Foggy asked, settling back underneath Matt, his hand trailing idly up a strong, muscled arm.

"I think... Right... About... Here..." Matt murmured, drawing their mouths together to punctuate his words.

Foggy squirmed under him, making rather obscene noises, his hands latched onto Matt's forearms as they kissed to ensure that they didn't wander anywhere unwanted. "So... Soft," he panted, pulling away to catch his breath, his chest heaving between them, "Fuck. It's sinful." Foggy surged upward, smashing their mouths together in a tactless kiss.

Matt smiled against Foggy's lips and simply kissed back, occasionally sucking on Foggy's tongue or pulling Foggy's lower lip between his teeth until a gentle groan filled the space between them.

Foggy’s hands wandered into Matt’s soft hair, massaging the scalp gently and laughing under his breath as the other man silently pushed into his palm. “You’re such a cat…” he chuckled in between soft kisses, his fingers scratching the short hair at the base of Matt’s neck.

“And you sure know how to ruin a mood, Foggy,” Matt scoffed, shaking his head as his kisses slowed a little bit more, unable to help how his concentration drifted to the careful fingers in his hair.

“I’m not ruining a mood, Murdock,” Foggy reasoned, struggling to sit up a little more to smash his lips against Matt’s again, “I’m just drunk off’ma ass. If you want me… To shut up… Why don’t you… Use that pretty mouth of yours to distract me.”

Matt paused for a moment, laboring to focus on Foggy’s slightly accelerated heartbeat, the heavy scent of alcohol, and the patterns of heat throughout his friend’s body. While he could feel warmth begin to pool within Foggy, he knew that the man _probably_  wouldn’t try anything.

They were just kissing. And Foggy knew that… Right?

“Helloooo?” Foggy laughed, tugging on Matt’s hair to regain his attention, “Earth ta Murdock.” His thumb trailed down, grazing Matt’s cheek, and he smiled wide as clueless, somewhat frightened eyes met his. He hesitated a little, shifting underneath his friend with a worried sort of apprehension, and tried to brush the haze out of his mind for a second.

“You’re alright with this?” he whispered, afraid that Matt would realize what a mistake he made in kissing someone like him.

Matt took his time to answer, trying to formulate the words in his head, occasionally starting, but never finishing, sentences.

“I’m… I can stop?” Foggy offered, trying to scoot out from underneath Matt, his hands falling away from his friend’s body, “I didn’t mean to… You know, make you… Uncomfortable?” He inched away, managing to slide out between Matt’s arms.

“No,” Matt said simply and Foggy nodded slowly, accepting that he would probably have to move out in the morning, forget their friendship, change his name, and his school, move to another country, do anything he could to make Matt comfortable one last time.

He was about to get out of the bed when a cautious hand found his shoulder, gently pulling him back. “Foggy.” There was a loud gulp and Foggy turned around to see Matt sitting cross legged behind him.

“Foggy. I want… Well, I’m not quite sure what I want because I still have a nice buzz mixing up my thoughts, but I know that it has something to do with you,” Matt paused, closing his eyes as he reached out for Foggy’s hand, “I just… You’re my best friend. You don’t treat me like I’m made of glass. And I need that. I need you.” Their fingers tangled together and the slight warmth of the contact brought a smile to Matt’s lips.

“Tonight won’t lead anywhere,” he stated simply, his smile faltering a little in fear of Foggy pulling away. “But I’d still like to have tonight... If that’s at all possible.”

Foggy chuckled and squeezed Matt’s hand, “You silly… Fucking… Murdock.” He leaned forward and kissed Matt softly. “I don’t need tonight to go anywhere, Matt,” Foggy murmured reverently, his hands pulling up to cup his friend’s cheeks, “I don’t want it to.” He kissed Matt again, smiling stupidly, “Sure, I mean, sex and stuff… It’s great and all… But I don’t need it to be happy. Not when I got these lovely lips to smooch and this… _Impeccable_  body to touch.” Foggy hesitated again, his fingers stalling in their trail down Matt’s chest, “If… You’re okay with that?”

Matt laughed a little nervously as Foggy’s hand flattened against his collarbone. “Y-yeah,” he said, slowly moving closer to the other man again. “Maybe… Maybe later?” he asked, his hand awkwardly settling on top of Foggy’s to pull it off.

Foggy nodded, retracting his hand and settling it on Matt’s shoulder. “Is this better?” Matt murmured a ‘yes’ and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Foggy’s again.

After a short while, Matt’s hands traveled up Foggy’s neck and dipped into the, apparently, blond hair. He threaded his fingers through the locks and his brow furrowed together when his fingers kept _going_.

Pulling away from the kiss with a rather confused expression, Matt _finally_  found the end of Foggy’s hair. “Why… Didn’t I ever realize that you have such long hair?” He asked, worrying the ends in between his fingers.

“Because you’ve never touched it?” Foggy offered, trying to hold back the laugh hiding in his throat, “And I thought _you_  were supposed to be the smart one.”

“Huh,” Matt said, his hands wandering back into the mass of hair, “That makes sense.”

Foggy let his head fall back and allowed Matt to play with his hair for a while, offering soft groans whenever the gentle tugs or soft strokes felt nice.

“Matt?” Foggy whispered after a few minutes, picking his head back up.

“Yeah?”

“Please kiss me again.”

Matt gladly obliged, pulling Foggy into a deep kiss, their hands embedded in the other’s hair.

It wasn’t long before they were flat against the bed again, their bodies tangled together. The kisses slowed down to occasional, languid kisses. Matt closed his eyes, focusing, once again, on the quick heartbeat that told him this was real.

“Foggy?” Matt questioned softly, his hand resting idly on Foggy’s arm, “Can I… Can I touch your body?”

Foggy went silent, blood rushing to his cheeks as he stammered out, “Yeah, Murdock, I don’t think that’s a great idea.” He licked his lips and shook his head against the pillow, “You know… How that can go, right?”

“I know,” Matt said with a short chuckle, leaning forward to press their lips together again, “I just… I want to see you… I want to know you. Every single inch of you.” He sighed quietly, lifting his hand from Foggy’s bicep and tangling his fingers in the ends of the long hair, “I don’t want to do, well, sex, but I do want to know what the rest of you feels like.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Alright. Yes. Go for it,” Foggy said with a smile, his head slightly leaning into Matt’s fingers, “I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Matt made a soft cooing noise and started to move on the bed, rolling his way over Foggy’s body, complaining at how small the bed was in comparison to his own.

“Our beds are the same size, Murdock,” Foggy laughed, brushing Matt’s hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah, well, shut up, Foggy,” Matt mumbled, pushing Foggy on to his back and slowly throwing his leg over his friend’s hips.

"Before, uh, you do anything," Foggy started, his voice laden with nervous energy. "You can't pretend I won't react to this. I won't do anything. I really won't. But, I'm just a man, Murdock, and with someone like you touching me... Well, just know I'm more than alright with blue balling it to get your hands on me."

Matt nodded slowly, shifting a little bit above Foggy as a line of heat moved under his hips. He exhaled a little apprehensively, wondering if it was a good idea to put Foggy in this position or not, but the promise of finally _s_ _eeing_  his best friend was too overwhelming.

His hands wavered above Foggy's chest, his hazy mind slowly piecing together the familiar heat signature image of Foggy Nelson. His fingers found Foggy's face, deciding to start with what he sort of knew instead of delving into the unknown so soon.

"I won't do anything, Matt," Foggy murmured, sensing the trepidation, "I won't do a single thing but sit here and suffer in this sweet, sweet pain." He cracked a grin, and propped himself up just enough to press his cheeks into the tentative hands, "There is nothing more I want than to have your hands on me. And I want nothing more from you than just that."

Matt nodded slowly, his fingers grazing over reddened cheeks, the warmth of the blush spreading to his own body. He sighed happily, slowly gaining the courage to let his hands wander down to the stupid facial hair.

He played with the short hair for a little bit before his hands dipped below the ridge of Foggy's jaw. His fingers flitted across Foggy's throat, tracing the smooth lines of his trachea.

When Matt's fingers pressed firmly against Foggy's Adam's Apple, he began to squirm, groaning softly. "This is not fair," Foggy mumbled, his hands uselessly at his own side, "This is _so_ not fair."

"Quiet down, Foghorn," Matt scolded, halving his body until his lips grazed against Foggy's ear. He grinned a little as a wanton moan slipped out of Foggy's mouth.

But Foggy did his best to quiet himself, struggling to stay still as Matt explored his neck and face with gentle, pious hands.

"Jesus, Matt," he breathed, cocking his head to the side as lips started to mouth against his neck. Foggy whined softly, his hands lifting off the bed, awkwardly floating beside Matt's body, "Can I put my hands on you?"

Matt paused, drawing back a little bit and focusing on the heat pooling underneath his hips, "Depends on where you want to put them..."

"Your thighs? Maybe?" Foggy offered, lightly touching the outside of one of Matt's leg with his hand, "I just want... Something to ground myself on."

Matt thought about it for a minute before he hummed a short, "Okay", bracing himself for the warm hands on his thighs.

Once he was accustomed to the new contact, Matt bent over Foggy again, this time pressing his lips against the man's Adam's Apple. He laughed a little as Foggy's pulse spiked under the attention from his mouth, the skin thundering against his lips.

Gentle nibbles and sporadic sucking reduced Foggy's body into a puddle of mush, but something was missing.

"Foggy?"

"Yeah... Matt?"

"You're not breathing."

"Oh."

"Breathe."

Foggy exhaled heavily and sucked in more air to make up for his lack of oxygen, humming a little as he smiled, "That's kinda important, huh?"

"Yeah, Foggy... Just kinda," Matt replied, smiling brightly in response. He sat back up, his fingers resuming their learning, memorizing every inch of Foggy's head, neck and shoulders.

"Wow," Foggy murmured, his fingers tightening their grip on Matt's thighs, "How is this my life?"

Matt smiled again, closing his eyes as his hands wandered down to Foggy's chest, tracing over his not-quite-so prominent collarbone. His fingers trailed down over the rough cotton-blend shirt until he reached a squishy expanse of _Foggy_.

And now it was Matt's turn to whine as his fingers got lost in the soft fluff, his chin tipping down as he concentrated on the feel of his best friend. "Foggy..." he started, words cramming themselves into his mouth as he tried to formulate his feelings, "There's... I just... You're so perfect. This is so _you_." Matt exhaled heavily, moving over Foggy's ribs, "Everyone else... They're all hard. They're all strangers. And you... You're _this_. You're _home_."

Foggy made a soft noise and pushed himself up to kiss Matt slowly, "And you're a big ol' sap, Murdock."

"What did I say about ruining moments, Foggy?"

"Sorry."

Matt's hands roamed up to his shoulders again and then ventured down Foggy's arms. He smiled when his fingers traced over pulse points and let his hands settle on top of Foggy's. They stayed like that for a little while, hand in hand, in complete silence. Time passed slowly and Matt, once again, concentrated on hearing and feeling everything Foggy's body offered.

His hands began to move again, trailing back to Foggy's chest. They massaged the smooth skin reverently, treating Foggy like a sacred idol.

Foggy’s breath hitched a little as Matt’s hands wandered over his chest and he grunted out a short, “Watch the nipples, Murdock.”

Matt couldn’t hold back his laugh and snickered to himself, moving his hands away from the apparently sensitive area, apologizing quietly.

“It’s fine,” Foggy mumbled, “I’m fine.” He groaned a little as Matt’s hands started to grope again, “Jesus, Matt. You know something?”

“Hush, Foggy.”

“No, but it’s really important.”

Matt fell silent, his hands stilling as he waited to hear what Foggy had to say.

“No one has ever… Done this.”

“Well not many people need to touch to see, Fogs.”

“No, I mean… It’s not that… No one has… Really… Been interested in me like this before.”

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, his hands moving back up to Foggy’s shoulders. He couldn’t find words to adequately respond to the comment, so he simply leaned down and kissed Foggy languidly.

Foggy let out a needy pule into Matt’s mouth, his hands wrapping around Matt’s head to hold him closer. They kissed until each of them were breathless and panting against the other, chests heaving with effort.

Foggy thought the worst of the night was behind him and that it would be just smooth kissing for the rest of their time sharing a bed, but he was so _very_  wrong. Matt's hands wandered between their torsos again, groping at Foggy's stomach.

He whined softly as Matt's fingers dipped into his navel, pulling away from the man’s lips to whimper into the air between them. Matt laughed a little, his fingers dipping under Foggy’s shirt.

Foggy shoved his hand into his mouth as his stomach began to tremble under Matt’s attention, groaning around the meat of his thumb.

Matt chuckled again and pulled his body off of Foggy’s, his lips trailing down his friend’s neck and chest, getting closer and closer to the exposed bit of stomach.

“Oh, god…” Foggy whined, his body arching into the attentive kisses, “Matt. Please, don’t do this.”  He groaned low again, his stomach quivering as lips lingered over his torso, “Sweet Lord, God Almighty. This has crossed into the realm of torture.”

Matt took his mouth off of the soft t-shirt and sat up, starting to tug the fabric back down over Foggy’s stomach, “Do you want me to stop?”

The only response he got was a stifled ‘hnng’.

“That’s not an answer, Foggy.”

“No,” Foggy panted from the effort, his hips shifting uncomfortably under Matt’s weight, “Just… Don’t go too low, please.”

Matt nodded slowly, starting to kiss Foggy again over his shirt. He smiled into the gentle pecks, his fingers rubbing around the little kisses, as Foggy struggled to keep still. Matt felt Foggy’s hard on pressed against his leg, but he never once felt pressured into anything.

When his lips wandered down to the bared skin, Foggy’s hands pulled over his head, interlocking his fingers together so that he wouldn’t fall into the sweet temptation put in front of him. His soft moans filled the room and warmed Matt’s body with a sort of pride as his lips dutifully explored the smooth skin.

Matt kept up with the gentle pecks for a while until he felt Foggy’s entire body begin to quiver against his. He grinned a bit sheepishly as he pulled away, the smile widening as Foggy groaned in protest, his eyes clenched shut in ecstasy.

“Foggy?”

“Jesus Christ, Matthew,” Foggy exhaled, his words tapering into a needy whine, “What do you want?”

Matt laughed, his fingers tracing the pattern of moist warmth his kisses left on Foggy’s stomach, making the man squirm and shove his face in the crook of his elbow.

“I really, _really_  would like to blow a raspberry on your belly.”

Foggy’s body went stiff and his eyes widened in a sort of panic, squirming underneath Matt to get away. “Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare. Murdock,” he warned trying to push the other man of of him. All he got in return was a wicked grin.

“No,” he squeaked as Matt lowered himself down to the soft skin again, “Matt. No.”

Foggy squealed as hot lips parted against his stomach, groaning just a little as Matt's tongue grazed his skin, and thrashed as heavy air blew against his body.

Matt laughed into the raspberry, pulling away as his breath exhausted itself, the harsh sound dissipating, replaced by gentle, whispered threats.

"I hate you, Murdock," Foggy muttered, tugging him back up to face him, "You're stupid, and ridiculous, and I hate you."

Matt hummed, peppering soft kisses on Foggy's cheeks as he settled down beside him, "Sure you do, Foggy."

"I do. With everything I got," Foggy assured him, nodding into the little kisses as he brought their lips together again, "'Hate you from the tips of my toes to the top of my ever luscious hair."

"Mhm-mmhm," Matt exhaled, nuzzling into Foggy's neck, holding their bodies flush against each other, "I'm sure you do, Foggy. I'm sure you do..." His words trailed off, getting caught in the soft kisses Matt placed on Foggy's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling into each other like the night would never end and they would never need to separate again.

"Hey, Foggy?" Matt started, his voice slow and quiet, his hands tangled somewhere in the mop of hair on Foggy's head.

Foggy hummed, letting Matt know he was listening without putting any effort into forming words.

"Thank you."

Foggy paused for a second, lifting his head off the pillow to watch Matt's face contort a little as he waited for acknowledgement. "Hey," he grinned warmly and rested his hand on Matt's cheek, laying back down on the bed, "It's cool."

Matt offered him a slow smile, sighing into the gentle contact, murmuring another 'thank you'. It took him a few more moments to clear the haze in his head and to shake the desire to sleep away in order to focus on Foggy's body again.

A hard, warm line pressed against his thigh and the heat from before still pooled in Foggy's groin. Matt ducked his head in embarrassment; Foggy was still hard.

"Do you... Uh," he cleared his throat, "Do you... Want me to help you with that?" Matt offered, his head still tucked neatly under Foggy's chin.

"What?" Foggy asked, mostly confused, his arms wrapped tightly around Matt's body. Matt cautiously placed his hand over the tent in Foggy's jeans, earning a soft moan. "Oh. That," Foggy said, shifting a little on the bed. "No, no," he said, pulling Matt's hand off of his pelvis, "It'll go away on its own."

"You sure?" Matt said hesitantly, resting his hand on Foggy's waist.

"Yes, Murdock. I'm sure."

They both fell silent for a few moments, concentrating on the gentle breathing that filled the space between them.

"Hey, Foggy?" Matt asked, sleep creeping into his voice. He picked up his head again, placing it next to his friend's on the too-soft pillow.

"Mhm?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Murdock," Foggy murmured, pushing their lips together once again, "Anytime."

\----

Matt woke up slowly, his head buzzing with the vengeance of a thousand bees. He groaned and started to move to nurse his head when his hand caught on a warm body.

A warm body?

Matt made a barely audible sound as his fingers wandered over the form to place who he was in bed with. The night prior came rushing back in an overwhelming wave.

"Foggy."

The man under his hand startled awake, jumping at the sound of his name, instantly regretting his actions. Matt laughed a little as Foggy groaned, his hands moving to hold his own head.

"Fuck off, Murdock," he cursed, reaching out with a sleep-tired hand to slap Matt's face, earning a sharp yelp and an injured groan.

The jolt of the slap made Matt's body rub against Foggy's, causing the less coherent man's eyes to open. "So..." he started slowly, clearing his throat, wincing at the effort, "Last night... Did happen?"

"Uh huh," Matt murmured, rubbing his temples with the hand that wasn't trapped under Foggy's body. He couldn't even feel his second hand and questioned if he had two in the first place. That was the hangover talking... Wasn't it?

"You remember last night, don't you, Murdock?" Foggy asked, his voice hopeful, his heart rate steadily picking up.

"Yes, Foggy, I remember," Matt said, his mouth stretching into a soft, puppy dog, as Foggy called it, smile, angling his chin up toward his friend.

"I am so screwed," Foggy mumbled, gentle fingers catching Matt's jaw, holding it reverently. "I would kiss you right now..." Foggy started, resting their foreheads together, smiling happily at Matt, "But I am one hundred and forty percent sure that something died in my mouth."

Matt chuckled quietly, nuzzling into Foggy's cheek as a compromise, dedicating more than half of his brain to focus on Foggy's vitals. There was absolutely nothing in him that suggested he was anything other than content.

"So you're okay...?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay, Murdock?" Foggy asked, feigning insult, a wide grin plastered across his lips.

"I don't know... Just... Us?"

"Matt," Foggy started slowly, stroking his cheek calmly, "Matthew." He exhaled happily at the sound of Matt's name on his tongue, "I'm fine. I mean, okay. So given us... This is going to be a trainwreck. Probably. Most likely." He pressed a kiss to the bridge of Matt's nose and closed his eyes, "But I'm fine."

Foggy snuggled closer, his body leaching warmth from Matt's, and mumbled incoherent nothing's into Matt's fairly musky shirt. Matt shushed him softly, pulling Foggy’s head up with his hands to press their lips together for a short kiss. The sharp, bitter taste of old alcohol filled his senses and his face twisted into a disgusted grimace.

Foggy laughed quietly. “See?” he mumbled, finding Matt’s hand to intertwine their fingers, “Something did die in there.”

Time passed slowly and they both closed their eyes, cuddled up against each other, perfectly content in the relative silence.

But, as Foggy’s brain started to warm up, he became restless; his legs started to jitter against Matt’s and his hands traced idle patterns along the other man’s arms. When lying still was no longer an option, Foggy tugged himself away from Matt and sat up.

“I call first dibs on the shower.”

Matt snorted and shoved Foggy gently, nudging him off the bed, “Don’t take forever, Foggy. I gotta get clean sometime today.”

“Yeah, yeah, Murdock,” Foggy laughed, shedding his shirt and tossing it at Matt, “I’ll take however long I want.”

“Don’t waste all the hot water.”

“Sure thing, Murdock,” he stepped out of his pants, carelessly ignoring the fact that Matt was in the room, and walked into their shared ‘suite-style’ bathroom.

Per Foggy’s usual routine, his shower lasted precisely thirty-seven minutes. The long groan after the water turned off, however, was something reserved only for terrible hang-over days, and Matt found himself smiling like an idiot.

Foggy wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed a hand towel through his hair, stepping back into their dorm room.

“So. I was thinking,” he started, drawing the terry cloth over his face, “What do you want to do about us?” Foggy adjusted the towel around his waist, not noticing how Matt adverted his eyes from the quick flash, “If we let people know… I’m sure people are going to assume that we, ya know, fuck. So, how do you want to go about this, bud?”

Matt paused, furrowing his brow as he looked up from the bed at Foggy, his mouth parted in surprise at the ease of the question, “You’re… Really okay… By all this?”

“Murdock,” Foggy started with a laugh, drying his chest with the smaller towel, “Did you really expect me to have a gay panic or something?”

“Neither of us are gay, Foggy,” Matt corrected, rolling his eyes a little as he pushed the covered off of his legs, “But, yeah, kinda…”

Foggy gasped, his hand to his chest and a wide smile on his lips, “Murdock! You wound me.” He wandered over to sit on the edge of his bed, the green towel barely clinging to his hips, “But, no, Matt. You’re my friend.” Foggy covered Matt’s hands with his own, “You’re my best friend. And, honestly, I think you’re really fucking hot.”

Matt shoved his shoulder into him, muttering something about how he wished he had his cane so he could smack Foggy with it.

Foggy laughed and pressed against Matt, the shower-warmed, damp skin sticking to his shirt from the night before. He laughed too, wrapping his arms around Foggy’s body, pressing smooth kisses to the exposed shoulders.

“It’s true though,” Foggy mumbled after a moment, turning his head to face Matt, his hand finding the worried cheek easily, “But, Matt, what do you say? Us against the world?” He smiled a little, pressing a chaste kiss to Matt’s lips, “Gay avocados at law?”

“Neither of us are gay, Foggy,” Matt laughed and moved to kiss Foggy properly. “But, yeah,” he murmured, closing his eyes, “Us against the world. I like that.”

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic, please comment or leave kudos and pass it on to your friends!
> 
> The more people we get talking about ace!Matt increases our chances to get noticed by the show and/or Charlie Cox.
> 
> Daredevil is already so great with diversity, but wouldn't it be great if they also incorporated sexually/romantically diverse characters as well?  
> It may be a pipe dream, but I will keep on dreaming until it is a reality.
> 
> If you have anything to say to me via Tumblr, my URL is acemattmurdock (surprise, surprise), and I love making new friends.


End file.
